Like the moon and the sun
by Light Pandora
Summary: They found happiness together through tough times which they both endured, but Katara couldn't continue living this way she knew what she had to do.


_**i realized how much i write sad love stories...but i believe those are the only type of writings that im good at. anyways here another zutara story, i truly believe these too were meant to be together though, the're just so perfect together. anyhow hope you like it. :)**_

katara decided it was time to rest. she had done nothing all day, she layed in bed for as long as possible, then finally got up to get some much needed food aswell as use the toliet, then she practiced her bending for hours quickly working up a decent sweat which obliged her to take a shower and with nothing esle to occupy her time she may aswell just sleep.

she gently eased into her large kingsize bed. it was extremely cold and very spacious, the sheets were a deep crimson and made from fine silk, katara loved the sensation she felt whenever the silk would caress her bare skin. she stared up towards the ceiling her thoughts far from where she was. her bed felt so empty and hollow without him residing next to her. her beloved prince zuko was off attending to matters of the world like he usually does, trying his utmost best to retsore peace and heal the wounds of all the nations as quickly as poissble. even knowning that it is his responsibliy as the next firelord to do all this which is required of him and he does it purely because he is a compassionate and empathetic person aswell as lord, katara still can't help but feel neglected.

she realized that before they got married that he has a duty to the world that he cannot abandon but she never thought it would be this hard to be his firelady. all the waiting for his return, the longing of his touch and warmth but over the weeks she realized its not just that she misses, she misses hearing his sweet voice say her name, the way his beatiful amber eyes would look at her, his bright smile how it would instantly make herself smile, even his firey prescence.

she lets out a sad sigh and closed her eyes breathing in deeply. shes beginning to question whether katara even had a right to take him away from the world and how she is acting selfishly. maybe they were just meant to be nothing more then friends all along. kataras heart aches painfully as she even thinks of such things, she holds her chest tight and squeezes her eyes togther till silent tears trace down the sides of her face. katara has never loved any man the way she does zuko and she believes that she never will. she could not have even imagined how happy she would be with him. but perhaps its wrong of her to distract him from his destiney, clearly he was meant to become a great firelord, ending the hundred year war and helping aang restore peace to the world. maybe it would be alot easier on zuko if he didn't always have to come back to the firenation just for her...

water overflowed from kataras eyes spilling over and wetting her face, she sniffed and then buried her face roughly into her pillow. she would scream and then cry again, it was one of the most emotionally painful things shes ever experiened. deciding that finally after two wonderful years of marriage that she should return to her original home with her brother and father and no longer burden the great firelord. that night katara fell asleep from the exhastion of crying.

the suns beams were more then enough to awake katara from her sleep. she could clearly see that she had moved greatly during her slumber. the sheets were tightly entangled with her limbs and pillows had fallen off the bed sometime during the night. she painfully squinted her eyes from the suns brightness. zukos due to return today katara remembered. today will be the day that i tell him how i feel and what i've decided its best i do. katara couldn't help but get teary again thinking of how she will tell the firelord soon. she forced herself up out of bed while a female servant walked in offering to make the bed. katara nodded polietly with a small smile but before the maid walked over to the bed she couldn't help but notice how puffy the fireladies eyes were and that her nose was tinted pink. "are you okay firelady? it looks although you've been crying?, is something the matter?" the maid asked in an extremely worried voice.

katara turned to face the servant and subconciously touched her eyes, they were indeed puffy. katara caught off guard and not knowning what to say just replied "oh..i..uh..hit my head against the bedrest this morning and cried alittle. thats all" and smiled once again to the servant girl. "do you wish for me to check to see if you have a lump my lady?" asked the servant walking closer to katara. she shook her hands in front of her telling her that it was really nothing and she was fine. after she washed herself up and got dressed she thought it was time for breakfast, so she headed towards the dining room when she suddenly saw prince zuko walking swiftly towards her. he had a huge smile colouring his face and his eyes were pracdically lighting up. kataras face was covered in pure shock though to this suprise of him arriving this early. her heart sunk as she remember what she decided last night. within seconds zuko lifted katara up in his tone arms swinging her around and around. katara was trying desperately not to show any emotion what so ever whilst zuko was so happy that katara was sure even a toph would be able to see that.

zuko gently placed katara down and took afew steps back to take alook at her face, he still had that same smile glued to his face. " i came back earlier then expected i know, but i just couldn't bare to be away from you a second longer." he cheerfully spoke but then his smile soon dissapeared as he saw katara looking towards her feet. "katara?" he softly spoke letting a hand cup her face and force her to look at him. she had tears streaming down her face and her nose was visibly pink. "whats the matter?" zuko asked his voice seriously hinted with worry. "zuko..." katara tenderly tore his hand off of her face and returned it to her side. zuko only grew more and more confused with each passing moment.

now that zuko was before her once again it was as if all of kataras thoughts from last night had almost dissapeared as she started to remember all the times her and zuko shared together. she had forgotton that just over three years ago she had truly hated him and they constantly fought eachother. she remembered how he had told her about his mother and let her touch his scar. she remembers the betrayal she felt when he sided with his sister after that. she recalls him later joining the group and offering his assistance and helping aang learn firebending and mastering all the elements and she could never forget how he had risked his life to save her from azula. and through it all she remember how deeply she fell for the banished prince till he has now become the brave firelord.

"please katara, tell me whats wrong" zukos voice broke katara out of her momentary reminescing. "w-we. i-i can't do this anymore zuko" katara couldn't even bring herself to look at him feeling to ashamed. zuko abit stunned but asked "w-what do you mean by that?". he feared the worst but he mostly feared exactly what katara was talking about. "i love you zuko, more then anything on this earth, but i've decided after some long thinking that it would be best for both of us if we go back to being friends, i'll return back to southpole with my father and sokka and you can concentrate fully on tending to the world." zuko couldn't believe his ears. he had expected to return home to his beloved wife after the perilous and long journey finally getting a moments rest from all the troubles in the world and come home to what he had missed more then anything.

"you can't mean that" he spoke immedatiely finally making katara raise her face to look at him. her eyes were filled with saddness mixed with guilt. she was about to speak but zuko hasitly interjected. "you can't mean that after two years together that you wish to just throw away everything that we have. surely all those memories are scared to you as they are to me. how could you even say for me to just forget you and go back to being friends, because for me katara we never were just friends. from the moment i first laid eyes on you over three years ago i can still remember it crystal clear. i thought you were the most beautiful girl i had ever seen in my whole life, and i still do. i always, always secertly had feelings for you that i tried to disquise with hate and volience." zuko voice intensified with every word. his hands were balled up tightly into fists as if he was extremely frustrated and confused which he really was.

katara couldn't help but feel more and more gulity, hearing zuko admit that broke her heart thinking that she needed to leave him. she placed a hand softly on his left shoulder trying to reasure him as much as possible. zuko grabbed her hand and held it in both of his then pleaed with katara "please, im begging you, dont do this. if you love me half as much as i love you you won't do this to me." katara lightly wiped away the remaining tears with her other hand and told zuko that "your duty is to the world zuko, and even if we do love eachother all i am is a distraction to you from fully devoting yourself to world peace. and even if it breaks my heart to say this maybe we were destined not to be together. just as the l the moon and the sun can never be together we too must play our seperate roles for the balance of the world."

_**any reviews would be amazing, constructive critizism is welcome aswell. untill next time thankyou for reading my story.**_


End file.
